uzoxiehopementtectfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzoxie Hortaouleirty Studios
Uzoxie Hortaouleirty Studios Entertainment Announced in April 16, 2015 Coming soon in 2016 © Copyright 2015 Warner Bros. Universal Studios & Disney Features The Cyber Sci-Fi Space Attraction in the Future of the Universe 2023 Music Soundtrack Part 1 Fort Fast Space - Cybolt-X Flying Cyber Pod - Skyzolt-ZX 1950 view scene begins intro 1950 Studebaker commercial part 1 1950 view scene part 1 30s swing That be a Day - The Crickets Spies a Donkent - The Crickets Billy Williams "Write Myself a Letter" Young Love - Tab Hunter The Three Bells - The Browns Johnny Cash "Ballad of a Teenage Queen" The Rebel - Johnny Cash Party Doll - Buddy Knox & The Crickets Rock Your Little Baby to Sleep - The Crickets Round and Round - Perry Como South of the Border - Frank Sinatra Only you (alone/self) - The Platters hallelujah i love her so - Ray Charles White Lightning - George Jones Crazy Man! - B-Comets Can't hurry love! - Diana Ross & The Supremes You ma! - The Squads I put spell on you - Jay Hawkins Cane Canyon - Coyote King Running Hill - Hembessone Piece Santo & Johnny "Sleep Walk" Duane Eddy "Rebel Rouser" yodellers lullaby - B-Comets Yodellers blues away - B-Comets Cold heart - Hank Williams 2 Many Parties & Pals - Hank Williams 1950 film test 1950 sugar smacks & ??? commercial part 1 Harvey 1950 film view scene Breakthrough 1950 film view scene Shake Rattle & Roll - B-Comets Hound Dog! - Big Mama Thornton Walk in the line - Johnny Cash Ring of Fire! - Johnny Cash Love Potion No. 9 - The Clovers Crying In The Chapel - Sonny Till & The Orioles Come Go with me - The Del-vikings Lonely Teenager - Dion & The Belmonts Twenty-Flight Rock Parody - Eddie Cochran Dream Lover - Bobby Darin Rubber Ball - Bobby Vee sink the bismarck - Johnny Horton School Days - Chuck Berry Beyond the Sea - Bobby Darin Blueberry Hill - Fats Domino Ain't that shame - Fats Domino Fort Kye a Shouaw! - ??? The Ventures "Walk Don't Run" Wipeout - The Ventures Where The Boys Are - Connie Francis Maybe - The Chantels Wah-Watusi - The Orlons The Chordettes "Zorro" Annette Funicello "O Dio Mio" Music! Music! Music! - Teresa Brewer 50s view film scene p1 1950 science learning film view Searchin - The Coasters Summertime Blues - Eddie Cochran Like Dreamers do - Applejacks Hello little girl - The Foremasts 1892 50s commercial p2 Little Darlin - The Diamonds Speedo - The Cadillacs Get a job - The Silhouettes Candy Man - Roy Orbison Love Me Do - The Beatles Jack in the Box! - B-Comets Chantily Lace - The Big Bopper 17 - BOYNT-Rockets Rocket 88 - Jack Brenston How do you do it - Gerry & The Pacemakers Rock the Joint - Jimmy Preston & His Prestonians Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry Tutti Frutti - Little Richard Stroll - The Diamonds Great Pretender - The Platters Be-Bop-a-Lula - Gene Vincent, General Public & His Blue Caps People are People - 1950? People are People - The Crickets Levets Cobe - The Crickets Nervous Breakdown - Eddie Cochran Jeanie! - Eddie Cochran Born to cry - Dion & The Belmonts Rock Around the Clock - B-Comets Dream Baby - Roy Orbison Personality - Lloyd Price The Four Preps "Down By The Station" Yakety Yak! - The Coasters Rama Lama Ding Dong - The Edsels Angele Eyes! - Curtis Lee Pancake Song - B-Comets Jailhouse Rock! - Elvis Presley All shook up! - Elvis Presley Splish-Splash! - Bobby Darin Slippin Slashing - Little Richard Sweet little 16 - Chuck Berry All is Dream - Everly Brothers Wake up Susie - Everly Brothers We are in love - Bobby Rydell C'mon Everybody - Eddie Cochran Something else? - Eddie Cochran Surfing Safari - The Beach Boys Surfing USA - The Beach Boys Fun - The Beach Boys Twilight Time - The Platters Singing the Blues - Guy Mitchell Don't Forbid Me - Pat Boone Too Much - Elvis Presley Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley As Long As I Have You - Elvis Presley Treat Me Nice - Elvis Presley (Now And Then There's) A Fool Such As I - Elvis Presley Baby, Let's Play House - Elvis Presley Blue Suede Shoes - Elvis Presley Running Bear - Johnny Preston Would You Like to Swing on a Star - Dion & The Belmonts Donna Prima Donna - Dion & The Belmonts Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison Roll over Beethoven - Chuck Berry Rocking Chair on the Moon - B-Comets 50s Jive Almost Grown! - Chuck Berry Such a Night - The Drifters Blue Moon - The Marcels Itchy Twichy Feelin! - Bobby Hendricks Rocking Robin - Bobby Day Lolipop - The Chordettes Loco-Motion - Little Eva Blue Velvet - Bobby Vinton Bobby sox stocking - Frankie Avalon Duke of Earl - Gene Chandler Still of the night - The 5 Satins Only the Lonely - Roy Orbison Heartbreak Hotel - Elvis Presley Time will tell! - The Crickets Thats the way it goes - $5+ Ivory Tower - Otis Williams & The Charms The Aisle - The 5 Satins Heartbeat - The Crickets Puppy Love - Paul Anka Kissing Time - Bobby Rydell Rip it up - Little Richard Good Golly Miss Molly - Little Richard Stagger Lee - Lloyd Price Handy Man - Jimmy Jones La Bamba! - Ritche Valens I'm Walkin' - Fats Domino Skinny Jim - Eddie Cochran Return to Sender - Elvis Presley I need you, I want you, I love you - Elvis Presley I Beg Of You - Elivs Presley I Was The One - Elvis Presley Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley Lonely World - Dion & The Belmonts Tallahassee Lassie - Freddy Cannon Ooby Dooby - Roy Orbison I Be true - B-Comets Teddy Bear - Elvis Presley Hound Dog! - Elvis Presley Big Hunk O'Love! - Elvis Presley 50s & 60s scene of drama film crowed ecrata in the theater 50s & 60s film trailer 50s & 60s scene view of kcetae 9 Bin Island - Unknown? I Like It - Gerry & The Pacemakers 8R0O3C4K (R-O-C-K) - B-Comets Teenager Love - Dion & The Belmonts Calender Girl - Neil Sedaka Since I don't have you - The Skyliners Only eyes for you - The Flamingos 1000 Miles Away! - The Heartbeats You Send Me - Sam Cooke Hey Paula - Paul & Paula I'm Crying - Roy Orbison Spanish Harlem - The Drifters Tell me why - NF-Rob-Roys Bristol Stomp - The Dovells Happy! - The Dovells I'm telling you now! - Freddie & The Dreamers Great balls of Fire - Jerry Lee Lewis Hop! - Danny & The Juniors Put your head on my shoulder - Paul Anka Turn Loose - Fabian Teenage Heaven - Eddie Cochran Bo Diddley - Bo Diddley Don't be Cruel - Elvis Presley Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - The Platters Peperment Twist - Joey Dee & The Starlighters Sea Cruise - Frankie Ford 50s & 60s view scene I wonder why - Dion & The Belmonts Long Tall Sally - Little Richard Under the boardwalk - The Drifters Up on the roof - The Drifters Saturday Night at the Movies - The Drifters Come on lets go! - Ritche Valens Oh boy! - The Crickets Rave on! - The Crickets Peggy Sue - The Crickets All Summer Long - The Beach Boys Shout! - The Isley Brothers Ya! - Lee Dorsey Fine! - The Falcons It's Only Make Believe - Conway Twitty Butterfly - Andy Williams Butterfly - Charlie Gracie Gone - Ferlin Husky Love is Strange - The Crickets Maybe Baby - The Crickets Easy! - The Crickets You want some? - The Crickets Hopeful You - ??? Away from kicks & out - ??? 50s & 60s view scene Shorts - The Royal Teens Little Bitty Pretty One - Thurston Harris Tall Paul - Annette Funicello Time to Cry - Paul Anka Teenage Vows Love - The Dreamers Bird Dog - Everly Brothers Cauldatte - Everly Brothers Bye love - Everly Brothers Everly Brothers "When Will I Be Loved" Don't Cha Know - The Crickets Fought The Law - The Crickets Because I Love You - The Crickets Well alright - The Crickets You're Sixteen-You're Beautiful (And You're Mine) - Johnny Burnette Stay! - Marice Willaims & The Zodiac Goodnight, Well It's Time To Go - The Spaniels 50s & 60s view scene Rock And Roll Is Here To Stay - Danny & The Juniors Willie & The Hand Jive - The Johnny Otis Show All day, all night - The Kinks Kansas City - Wilbert Harrison From a Window - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas Denise - Randy & The Rainbows Part 2 Do I Love You - Paul Anka I Love You - Cliff Richard Sincerly - The Moonglows Way you look tonight - The Lettermen Don't Ever Change - The Crickets World without love - Peter & Gordon Abraham, Martin & John. - Dion & The Belmonts There goes my baby - The Drifters Look anitit she pretty - B-Comets Come to me - Marv Johnson Carol - Neil Sedaka & The Crickets 20-Flight Rock - Eddie Cochran Come Softly to me - The Fleetwoods 16 Candles - The Crests 9000 Eyes! - The Pyotdes Make me forget - Bobby Rydell 60s Jive Little Devil - Neil Sedaka Little GTO - Ronny & the Daytonas Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers Little things Mean a lot - Kitty Kallen Hippy Shake - Chan Romero / The Swinging Blue Jeans Breaking up is hard to do - Neil Sedaka Rhythm of Rain - The Cascades Let Me Be - The Cascades Cherish - Association Windy - Association Hurt so bad - The Lettermen Barbara Anne - The Regents Sweet Nothin's - Brenda Lee Shop Around - The Miracles Green Onions - Booker T. & The M.G's Nobody I Know - Peter & Gordon 60s view scene part 1 True love ways - The Crickets Earth Angel - The Penguins Teen Angel - Mark Dinning Venus - Frankie Avalon Venus In Blue Jeans - Jimmy Clanton Just A Dream - Jimmy Clanton De Dinah - Frankie Avalon Mack the Knife - Bobby Darin Angel on my shoulder - The Cascades I was dreamin' - The Cascades 60s view scene film part 1 Diana - Paul Anka Sweet Caroline - The Diamonds Game of Love - Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders Monkees Song Train Clarksville - The Monkees Daydream Believer - The Monkees Do You Wanna Dance - Bobby Freeman Jo-Jo The Dog Faced Boy - Annette (Just Like) Romeo & Juliet - The Reflections 1000 Stars - Kathy Young A Little Bit Of Soap - The Jarmels Once In A While - The Chimes 60s view film scene 2 The Angels Listened In - Johnny Maestro & The Brooklyn Bridge Trouble In Paradise - Johnny Maestro & The Brooklyn Bridge Don't let the sun catch you crying - Gerry & The Pacemakers Carry Anne - The Hollies Gimmie Some loving - Spencer Davis Group Sunshine Superman - Donovan Heart & Soul - The Cleftones Hushabye - The Mystics Little Star - The Elegants Book of Love - The Monotones Steps - The Crests Tonight - The Mello Kings Silhouette - The Rays Ferry Cross the mercy - Gerry & The Pacemakers Lonesome Town - Rick Nelson Memphis Tennessee - Johnny Rivers Why - Frankie Avalon Runaway - Del Shannon Fanny Mae - Buster Brown Bad Blood - The Coasters Young Blood - The Coasters 1 Kiss Led 2? - The Coasters Wait a Minute - The Coasters Bad to Me - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas 60s view scene 3 I love you for sentimental reasons - The Cleftones Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Brian Hyland Honeycomb - Jimmie Rodgers Suspiction - Terry Stafford When - The Kalin Twins Angel Baby - Kenny Vance & The Planotones Diamonds & Pearls - Kenny Vance & The Planotones Looking For An Echo - Kenny Vance & The Planotones She Say - The Diamonds Tequila - The Champs At The Hop - Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids She's So Fine - Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids Cara Mia - Jay & The Americans Light my fire - The Doors See You In September - The Tempos Travelin' Man - Ricky Nelson Woman - Peter & Gordon Whole Lotta Shakin' on - Jerry Lee Lewis You Really got me! - The Kinks Build me up Butter cup - The Foundations Pay back with interest - The Hollies Man - Spencer Davis Group 60s view scene 4 In the Arms of Love - Andy Williams Leader Of The Pack - The Shagri-las Good timin - Jimmy Jones Lady Godiva - Peter & Gordon I'm Walkin' - Ricky Nelson Be Bop Baby - Ricky Nelson Teenage Idol - Ricky Nelson Hello Mary Lou - Ricky Nelson It's Up To You - Ricky Nelson Believe What You Say - Ricky Nelson Young World - Ricky Nelson It's Late - Ricky Nelson Never Be Anyone Else But You - Ricky Nelson Fools Rush In - Ricky Nelson 60s view scene 5 The Great Imposter - The Fleetwoods Bobby's Girl - Marcie Blane Baby Love - Diana Ross & The Supremes Lipstick on Collar! - Connie Francis Gypsy Cried! - Lou Christe Georgey Girl - The Seekers Gonna be alright - Gerry & The Pacemakers Changes - The Crickets 60s view scene trailer Twist - Chubby Checker If you got Trouble! - Touare Chick Safari - B-Comets Burn the Candle! - B-Comets Hot Dog Buddy! - B-Comets 12/24364860 Bar Box Air - Chocolate Orange 60s view scene trailer feature Custom Bot Pocket - Unknown? 12-Bar Alternate version - Chocolate Orange The Jetsons Theme Just Can't Wait to be King - The Lion King We are in love - The Looney Tunes Tenderness - General Public Take on me - A-Ha! Just can't get enough - Depeche Mode Melt with you - Modern English Master & Servant - Depeche Mode Boys don't cry - The Cure Ghost in you - The Psyific Furs Nightbird - Kalanapa Sacrifice - Elton John Shattered Dreams - Johnny Hates Jazz Lets get crazy tonight - Rupert Holmes Escape - Rupert Holmes Maybe This Time - Michael Murphy Simply Jessie - Rex Smith After All - Al Jarreau Baby come back - Player How sweet it is - James Taylor Man Eater - Hades & Oates Drive - The Cars Friday I'm Love - The Cure Between the Days - The Cure Light & Shade - Fra Lippi Lippo Summer - Workshy I Saw the Light - Todd Rundgren Promise - Basia Steal Away! - Robbie Dupree True - Spanel Ballet Fields of Gold - Sting Stars - Simply Red Sweet home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd Working you way back - The Spinners Respect - Aretha Franklin Live it up! - B-Comets Rock and Roll Music - Chuck Berry Limbo Rock - Chubby Checker Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers Cruise in it - The Crickets 123 abc rock? Stardust Motel - Fra Lippo Lippi Crazy Wisdom - Fra Lippo Lippi Angel - Fra Lippo Lippi Beauty & Madness - Fra Lippo Lippi Babe I Love You - The Styx Brown eyed girl - Van Morrison Dancing in the Moonlight - King Harvest Thunder Road - Bruce Springsteen What's Going On - Marvin Gaye Boogie Oogie - A Taste of Honey Got to Be Real - Cheryl Lynn Time after Time - Cyndi Lauper "Maybe Love" – Steven McClintock "Stayin' Together" – Shane Sutton Hungry like a Wolf - Duran Duran Rio - Duran Duran Wild Boys - Duran Duran Fascination - Workshy Too Late - Workshy You - The Carpenters Time will Reveal - DeBarge After All - Cher, Peter Cetera "With You All the Way" – Shane Sutton "You and Me" – Tiffany "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" – Tiffany Where Is The Love - Roberta Flack Rock with you - Michael Jackson Beat It! - Michael Jackson Billy Jean - Michael Jackson One Way Another - Blonde Call Me - Blonde Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Wake me Up Before You GO! - Wham Careless Whisper - George Michael Money for nothing - Dire Straits Walk of life - Dire Straits Wishing Thinking - China Crisis White Wedding - Billy Idol Whip It - Devo Footloose - Kenny Loggins This is It - Kenny Loggins Biggest Part of Me - Ambrosia You might Think - The Cars Everytime I see you - Fra Lippo Lippi September - Earth, Wind & Fire Let's Groove - Earth, Wind & Fire Piano Man - Billy Joel My Life - Billy Joel Big Shot - Billy Joel Maybe Right - Billy Joel Only a Good die on - Billy Joel Never gonna give you up - Rick Astley What You See Is What You - Rick Astley Don't you want Me! - The Human League Everybody wants to rule the World - Tears of Fears The More You Live, the More You Love - Flock of Seagulls Stay - Pauline Wilson Boys of Summer - Don Henley Don't take away the Light! - Fra Lippo Lippi Indifference - Fra Lippo Lippi What You Won't Do for Love - Bobby Caldwell Reason - Earth, Wind & Fire Never Knew Love Like This Before - Sonya Never Knew Love Like This Before - Stephanie Mills Foolish Heart - Steve Perry (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes I'm Not in Love! - 10cc Holiday - Madonna Get into Groove - Madonna Crazy for You - Madonna Wildest Dreams - The Moody Blues See you - Depeche Mode Everything Counts - Depeche Mode People are People - Depeche mode Meaning of Love! - Depeche Mode Halo - Depeche Mode Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode Shout - Depeche Mode The Promise - When In Rome Killing Me Softly - Roberta Flack